Forever
by Brittany Katniss Gabriella
Summary: Not much happens in the small town of Huntingdon, PA. It was a city of total peace and serenity, that is until Angie Cunnings was found dead the night of her party. The whole town was shocked, but it affected her 3 best friends, Gabriella, Anna and Marley the most. The 3 are determined to find the suspect, but how will they feel knowing they might bet next? T&G. Based off PLL.
1. Wrong or Right?

**Forever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, hardly even the plot; only additional characters :) I give full credit PLL makers and HSM makers... **

Not much happens in the small town of Huntingdon, Pennsylvania. It was a city of total peace and serenity, beautiful, opulent houses and sophisticated people… until the brutal death of Angelina Cunnings, that is. Her death rocked the whole town with shock and a sudden urge to lock their windows and call their children in at 5 o' clock, but it affected Angelina's three best friends, Gabriella, Anna and Marley the most. The three are determined to find out who killed Angelina Cunnings, but how will they feel knowing that one, or possibly all of them, may be next?

* * *

Wrong... or Right?

Huntingdon was everything you can dream of. Beautiful, affluent homes, mannered people, nature sightings that took your breath away, you never had to worry about burglars, or stalkers, because you knew almost _everyone_ … everything about Huntingdon was perfect.

"This is going to be _perfect_," Anna Riley gushed as she pulled the small, fuchsia comb through her best friend, Angelina Cunning's hair. They were all bundled up in Angelina's princess like bedroom, getting ready for the great Halloween party that her mother gave them permission to throw. Everyone who is anyone will be coming. The Cunning's house was big, but completely untouchable. So they had to settle with the backyard and family barn.

Angelina was the most popular girl in school, the _it_ girl. It was simple; every girl wanted to be here, and every guy wanted to date her. How could you not? She had small, pebble like blue eyes and soft, honey hair. Her lips were peachy a bowed shaped, probably kissed by many boys willing to do it. And well, if you weren't willing, let's face it; Angelina will make your life a living hell, throwing in rumors about you, both true and false. If you got on Angie's bad side, you got on _everyone's_ bad side.

The wonders of tenth grade.

Gabriella Montez's eyes widened. She shifted in her spot, shivers crawling up her back. "You think Troy will be there?" Gabriella had a crush on Troy Bolton. Always have and always will. He was like a character out of a book. He had amazingly, almost unnaturally beautiful with small sapphire eyes, soft brown hair and pink, thin kissable lips. She swooned at the yearbook picture of him taken a few months ago each night she went to bed.

"Oh, _definitely_," Angelina said. "You think Troy will dance with me?" Her voice became squeaky, jumping an octave higher, clearly mocking Gabriella, although also throwing in a bit of humor mixed with seriousness. Gabriella frowned, looking down dejectedly. "Who _wouldn't _want to dance with you, Angie?" Gabriella said, laughing nervously. "You're absolutely perfect."

"Now, I wouldn't call myself perfect," Angie said, smacking the cheery gum in her mouth. "But I'm pretty damn close."

Besides Gabriella, Marley Jenkins rolled her eyes, and a small scowl bloomed across her lips. Angie was a bitchy, conniving little brat, always believing she was ahead of everyone else. It's amazing how much her friends looked up to her bullshit. But Marley was Marley. She did not follow anyone. In fact, if she hadn't been best friends with Gabriella and Anna first, then she would've been happy to say she was not a part of Angelina's popular Barbie clique. Angelina was completely aware of Marley's hatred towards her, but instead of calling her out and trying to put of the flame, Angelina seemed thrilled and ecstatic to know that Marley hated her just as much as she hated Marley. She lit up the fury between them by throwing in nerve-hitting insults and sucking secrets out of Marley, then blurting it out for the world to know.

"Don't be so conceited," Marley said, clucking her tongue. Anna looked up at Marley, her green eyes turning into slits. Angelina smirked and looked down at her nails. "Don't be so uptight, Mar, I was just kidding. No one is perfect. But some people are just more superior."

"Like you, I'm assuming? With everyone fawning over you, and everything."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Trust me, Angelina; I have absolutely _nothing_ to be jealous about when it comes to you."

"Alright, you two need to stop, okay?" Anna snapped. "And drop it." Gabriella nervously bit into her lip. She hated when Marley and Angelina fought. She didn't know whose side to take; they were both her best friends.

There was a long, pregnant pause before Angelina spoke up. "So, Gabs, what are you wearing for the party?"

Gabriella let out a breath and grinned. "I'm going as Lady Gaga. Sexy and crazy all at the same time."

"And unoriginal," Angelina muttered. Gabriella's smile faltered a bit. "Anyway, I'm going as Cleopatra. I've even got a belly button ring to wear with it."

Marley laughed. "Fake belly buttons rings are so out, Angelina."

Angelina smirked. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, bunching it up in her slender fingers and stood. Marley gaped, Gabriella blinked hard and Anna's eyes widened. "Who said it was fake?"

"Wow, it's so awesome," Gabriella said. "Did it hurt?"

"Like hell," she said, laughing. "It was hard to hide from my parents. I couldn't bend over without groaning."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, how come you didn't tell us?" Marley said. Angie was always keeping secrets bottled up in her, very much so that it was dizzying to just think about it. Angie shrugged and sat back down, letting her shirt go as well. "I didn't really think it was really exciting. But enough about me, what are you going to be, Anna?"

"Oh, um. Britney Spears," she said.

"Won't that be _grand_," Angie said. "We'll all be some sexy bitches. How about you, Mar. What are you going to be?"

"Marie Antoinette," she gushed, excitement filling her eyes. Call her a nerd, but she was in love with Marie Antoinette. Her story was just so interesting and lively. She defied both royalty and commoner by living like a rebellious rock star, which, unfortunately, served to seal her fate. But that was besides the matter, Marie Antoinette was the best. But, apparently by Anna's uneasy look, Gabriella biting her lip and the confusion puckered on Angelina's beautiful face, her friends weren't nearly as excited.

"Who?" Angelina said.

"Marie Antoinette. You know, the princess who married Louis XVI…"

"Oh, _her_." Angelina giggled. "Come on, Mar, couldn't you have picked something… I don't know, more spectacular?"

"I think Marie Antoinette is awesome," Gabriella piped up. Marley shot her a grateful smile. Angelina rolled her eyes. "Gabs, sweetie, _anything_ is awesome to you," Angelina replied icily.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Angelina mumbled. "Look, are you guys ready? It's almost eight; we need to get into our costumes." She walked over to her bed, even moving as gracefully as she looked, and bent down to retrieve her folded up costume. Anna clapped excitedly. "We're all going to look _great_!"

Each of them got their costumes out, peeling their clothes off. Some people might be shy to change in front of their friends, but the four were comfortable with each other, or well, almost. Marley kept looking over at Angie, making sure she didn't take a picture or something to show to the whole school. It was totally something Angie would do.

"Let's go, girls," Angie said, after they all were dressed. She spun around once, laughing as the soft fabric brushed against her smooth skin.

As soon as they walked out of Angie's bedroom, the catchy tune of _Moment 4 Life_ pulsed in their ears. They quickly filed out of the house and towards the party. It was completely alive, people dancing and chatting.

"Wow," a loud voice boomed. The four girls turned, startled, as Leon Thomas, Troy Bolton and Evan Dante waltzed over to them. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat, seeing Troy dressed up as Aladdin. His purple vest was propped open, as if her were beckoning everyone to see his rough, chiseled chest. Through the dark night, his eyes were piercing, like two blue moons floating in silky, white water. Gabriella just wanted to run up to him and kiss him hard on the lips. And as if he could read her mind, Troy looked at her, amusement shining in his eyes.

Gabriella looked away, embarrassed.

"Like something you see?" Angie purred flirtatiously. Leon grinned and ran a hand over his jostled blonde hair. He was Robin Hood, although sexier with the skin tight shirt and ripped sleeves. "Yeah." He lifted a finger, wagging it, as if scolding her. "And you better be careful, someone just might _kill _you because of how sexy you are." Gabriella, along with Marley, noticed the troubled look Angie hand on her face briefly, before it washed away and was replaced by a tantalizing smile. She lifted her chin and shrugged. "That sounds ridiculous, but okay. Thanks."

"Anytime, Cleopatra," he said. His eyes scanned over Marley, Anna and Gabriella. "You guys keep her in check, alright?"

Anna laughed. "That might be hard, Angie is always off somewhere."

"No, I'm closer than you think," she said, grinning. "Now let's go, it's time to party!" Angie scurried away, followed by Anna and Marley. Gabriella started after them, but a hand grabbed her back and turned her around. Gabriella swallowed nervously as she looked up at Troy. "H-hi," she whispered.

Troy smirked and stepped back. "Hey. I don't know why they always trip over Angie, you're _stunning_."

A pink blush bloomed across her cheeks. It was a popular Lady Gaga costume; the blue swimsuit with side cut-outs and the white-blonde hair. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Gabriella took a breath and grinned. "You don't look too bad yourself, Aladdin," she said, her tone saucy. Troy placed a hand on her waist, sending jolting shockwaves up her body. "Do you want to dance?"

"I wouldn't be totally against it," she said smoothly. Troy dropped his hand lower, grabbing her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor. Gabriella's heart swelled as they danced close, hips beating to the music and completely carefree as to what was happening around her.

If only that wasn't the case…

* * *

"I'm going to get something from my room," Angie said about an hour into the party. Her, Marley and Anna were just chilling, since Gabriella was off somewhere with Troy. Anna was surprised she would've thought it would be Angie dancing her ass off, but no, she insisted that she was having cramps and didn't feel like dancing or mingling. "Want em to walk you?" Anna volunteered. Angie shook her head, laughing nervously. "No, no, it's fine… have some fun, go talk with some boys, or something."

"Are you sure?"

Angie looked over her shoulder, out at the woods and bit hard into her lip. Marley blinked and looked too. The woods were always creepy, but Angie never showed any signs of discomfort, especially since she lived right in front of them. Was there something wrong? "Is there something back there?"

"I just… just thought I saw a guy, that's all," Angie said, turning back. She giggled, relaxing back into her bubbly self. "There was this hobo in front of my house a few days ago… my dad told him to leave, but he probably didn't listen. Anyway, I'm going to go get what I need." Marley opened her mouth, about to ask what exactly she needed, but Angie turned on her heel and sauntered away before she could.

Anna blinked. "That was beyond weird."

Marley shrugged. "Yeah. Come on, let's go dance." She grabbed Anna's hand and walked out into the crowd of sweaty bodies, but not before glancing back towards Angie. A large lump nearly stuck in her throat when she saw her run directly past her house, not entering it at all.

But it shouldn't worry her…

Right?

* * *

Yes, this will be similar to Pretty Little Liars. Yes, I know I have been MIA for a few months. And yes, I am still continuing with my other stories, plus A Recipe for Love, the top story fic in the poll. But, you see, my life has been busy. I've dedicated months of my life since 2010 writing stories, so I then decided dedicating my time to hanging out with friends and trying to find a job and all of that jazz…

And I found a new love. Or, should I say loves? Pretty Little Liars and Glee :D I mentioned them before, I think, in Author's Notes, but you guys have no idea how much I love them. Especially Pretty Little Liars. I'm going to try and make a Pretty Little Liars: HSM Version. Just with the same characters. But with a different setting and stuff… So, yeah. It's not going to be exactly like PLL. I'm just using it as a starting point. I'm not making an –A or doing what was in the book (I won't mention it just in case I will spoil it) and I'll try to make it as original as I can. But I couldn't help myself, I just had to do this. And it just felt weird going over to the PLL fanfics… I'm more comfortable with HSM, so I'll stick with over her. But maybe, possibly, I'll switch over to there once in a while.

Anyway, sorry for the long Author's Note. And, in advance, sorry if I don't update right away, but I promise I will. And for EL, My Baby, Glamorous… my writers block is absolutely horrible. I just can't seem to write anything for them… but I'll try, I promise.

Anyway, I hope you review And that you'll give this story a chance…

Thanks!-Brittany


	2. A Person in the Woods?

**Forever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, hardly even the plot; only additional characters :) I give full credit PLL makers and HSM makers... **

Not much happens in the small town of Huntingdon, Pennsylvania. It was a city of total peace and serenity, beautiful, opulent houses and sophisticated people… until the brutal death of Angelina Cunnings, that is. Her death rocked the whole town with shock and a sudden urge to lock their windows and call their children in at 5 o' clock, but it affected Angelina's three best friends, Gabriella, Anna and Marley the most. The three are determined to find out who killed Angelina Cunnings, but how will they feel knowing that one, or possibly all of them, may be next?

* * *

A Person in the Woods?

About an hour later, Gabriella and Troy had been settled down and instead were crammed close together in The Cunning's small walk-in kitchen pantry. Troy was pushing Gabriella against the large shelf full of various organic food and cans. His fingers were gently kneading the soft skin exposed by the cuts in her suit. Gabriella was literally on fire. She had never done anything like this and it felt thrilling doing it, plus doing it with Troy Bolton.

It was a dream come true.

Gentle footfalls jerked the two away from each other. Gabriella held her breath, trying to calm her thumping heart as best as she can and Troy pressed his ear against the door. "Angie?" a familiar voice rang out. Gabriella recognized it as Anna's voice. Her eyebrows pulled together tightly, confused. The footsteps came closer, padding softly towards the pantry. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly and sighed as a sudden light poured into the dark place. Troy cleared his throat awkwardly and Gabriella opened her eyes.

Anna looked at the two, eyes wide. "Well," she sputtered, a smirk creeping across her lips. "This is _certainly_ a surprise."

"Did you find her?" Marley came up beside Anna. She fell to a stop and carefully looked back and forth between Troy and Gabriella before giggling softly. Both were astounded that as shy as Gabriella was, she was hooking up with Huntington High's golden boy.

Gabriella cleared her throat and stood up straighter, taking a small step away from Troy. "So, um, you're looking for Angie?"

"Yeah, she left to get something from her room, like an hour ago or something, and she hasn't returned."

"Maybe she's with Leon," Troy suggested, scratching the slight stubble under his chin. "They were practically having eye sex back there."

"But… we looked everywhere," Anna said softly. Marley sighed. "Yeah. And… well, and she didn't exactly _come_ into the house after she left."

Anna's green eyes widened and she twirled around, giving Marley a hard stare. "And you're just mentioning this now?" Marley shrugged meekly. "Well, where the hell did she go then?"

"I'm not sure, she just ran past her house."

"Just because you hate her doesn't mean you had the right to just let that go without saying anything," Anna spit, glaring frostily at Marley. Marley gaped. "What? You're serious…? She might've just run off, or something! It's not like she's, like, _dead_, or anything. And I didn't think much of it, Angie kept secrets the same amount of times she breathes a _day_. Maybe she's meeting a guy." Anna _hmph'd_, not satisfied, but didn't say anything else.

"Well, did you guys call her?" Gabriella asked, biting her fingernail. It was a nervous habit she did.

"Once, but she didn't answer. Her phone is off," Marley answered. Gabriela opened her mouth, her lips forming words and ready to speak, but the loud, shrill sound of someone screaming stopped them short. The three all shared worried looks before exiting the house. People were also going to check out the commotion, apparently coming from the woods.

Marley immediately paled. _Oh God_.

Panicked flooded the three friends and they broke off into a desperate sprint towards the scene. Police sirens rung in their ears and loud yells of orders rattled their hearts. But what shattered everything inside of them, was the awful sight of a body stuffed horribly into a deep ditch. Her limbs were angled weirdly, her eyes wide and unblinking, and her skin a ghostly pale.

Gabriella let out a sob and Anna fell to her knees. Marley backed up into a tree, the world disappearing. This _was_ her fault. She had seen Angie go into the woods, but didn't think much of it. If she had, if she had just followed her, would this had happened? Would she as well be dead?

"Ma'am?" An officer fell into her eyesight, but he was al fuzzy and pink. "Ma'am, are you okay?" Marley's lips moved, but nothing came out. Her mouth was completely dry. She blinked hard several times, and the haziness was replaced by a clear view. Her eyes wobbled back and forth from the ditch and the officer, troubled. "Yes," she finally sputtered. "Yes, I'm fine." She stumbled away, over to her friends.

Gabriella was a wreck, her body shaking as she clawed helplessly at the ground. This was… it was unbelievable. Angie… she wasn't dead, was she? She was playing a stupid trick on them. She wasn't _dead_. Who would want to kill Angie anyway?

Soft giggling and the creepy snap of a twig breaking made her head shot up. Just in time, she was able to see a figure run into the trees. Her lips parted, and her throat began to itch. This was _not _happening.

"Gabriella," Anna gasped. "Gabriella, come on, you have to get up." She grasped her friend's arm and started pulling her upwards. Troy settled besides Anna and helped. Gabriella shook her head, reaching out towards the woods as if the person would just be magnified back to her trembling hands. "Someone is out there!"

But no one heard her.

Troy grabbed her around the middle, hauling her away. Gabriella let him, feeling drained and lifeless. Angie… she wasn't the best, but then again, she _was _the best. Sure, they had their spats, but they were also best friends. Angie was there for her, always. When she first got her period five years ago, when she had her first boy crisis… Angie had _been_ there. But now she's gone…

"Did you see anything at all before Angie left your side?" Officer Baldwin, the chief, asked Marley. She bit her thumbnail and shrugged. "Sure. I mean, _yes_. Angie said she was going into her room to get something. I watched her go, but she didn't exactly _go_ into her house. She ran right by it. I didn't think that much of it…" Marley shook her head, the guilt kicking her in the stomach like an angry mule. Officer Baldwin nodded. "Did Angie have any enemies? Rivals?"

_Me_, Marley said. "Not that I know of. Everyone _loved_ Angie." She tried to pick up some good traits about her. "She was bubbly, sweet, and a nice friend. I can't even begin to understand why anyone would want to murder her." She swallowed. "But… she has been acting weird lately. Right before she left, she kept looking back at the woods. She looked worried. And lately she's been receiving some text messages… When we ask her what it is, she just waves it off as if she doesn't want us to know."

"Angelina kept a lot of secrets?" Officer Baldwin looked interested.

"Yeah. A lot."

"Thank you, Marley. You're okay, right? Do you want a ride home?"

Marley shook her head and looked back at her friends, who were too talking to the police. "No, that's fine. I want to stay with my friends." Then, without giving Officer Baldwin a chance to speak, she turned and walked slowly over to Gabriella and Anna. Anna wrapped her arms around Gabriella tightly. She spotted Marley and shot a resentful look her way. Marley grimaced and looked down. Did Anna really blame her for this? How would she have known that something bad would happen to Angie? Sure, she didn't like Angie, but she wouldn't want her to die.

"I…" Marley's words stuck in her throat. Gabriella turned and wiped the tears from her eyes, before, pulling her into a hug as well. "I didn't want Angie to die," Marley finally whispered. Gabriella sighed and pulled back. "I know. But _someone_ did."

"Who would want to kill Angie though? She… sure, she was a, you know…" Anna didn't feel comfortable calling their now deceased friend a bitch. "But would anyone really take it as far as _killing_ her?"

Gabriella looked back towards the woods. She couldn't see anything but this overwhelming, irate feeling crept over her, as if she could feel someone watching.

* * *

That's the second chapter :) Sorry it's so short, but that's probably how the chapters will be in this story... But i'll try to throw in some long ones!

I don't know, this seems kind of rushed, but I don't wnat to focus too much on this day right now. But little flashbacks will come up of what happened this night throughout the story.

Thank you guys for the reviews :D I only got two, but that's better than none, right? I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll have the next one up possibly today or tomorrow. Reviews would be fabulous!

Oh, and by the way, do you like my cover image? It's of Gabriella. I'm going to cut this story up into probably three pieces, or four, depending on how good I'm doing. Each story will have a picture of each girl. Gabriella= Vanessa Hudgens (of course), Marley= Kristen Stewart, Anna= Dianna Agron, and Angie= Taylor Swift. Just putting that out there.

Thanks!-Brittany


End file.
